


God Broke the Mould

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: hh_sugarquill, Has that been done yet?, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Poldark fusion, Slash-y Harry Potter Poldark fusion for you all, Well it has now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Cornwall whisper about Captain Potter. He's recently come back from the war, lost his fiancee's hand to his own cousin, his father's tin mines are all but in ruins and he's taken in a thief as a servant. Perhaps the good people have more to gossip about than they realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Broke the Mould

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in October for a writer's block challenge over at but don't think I ever posted it here. The prompt was 'you reap what you sow'. My thought instantly went to Poldark and [this now](https://flavorwire.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/poldark-gif.gif) [famous scene](https://38.media.tumblr.com/987a460235299244f964bb5475de6de4/tumblr_nm70sateeJ1up7foto4_250.gif). And I came to ponder how well, Harry has black hair (and is rich *cough cough*) and Ron's a ginger (and is poor *cough cough*) what a coincidence! But Megan, why didn't you write Harry/Ginny? Who the fuck are you talking to? Me, bitches. We're slashing this shit. Slash-y Harry Potter Poldark fusion thing. Now move along. Also, I totally wrote a longer version of this fic before I edited it down for the challenge. I _thought_ I had it saved on my computer but I am afraid that I can't find it. :-(

Ron didn't understand it all. None of the past few months let alone the past couple of days made any right sense. He never would have thought five months ago when he was thieving in the streets of Cornwall for a piece of bread for himself and his loyal hound Pigwidgeon that he'd have been taken under the care of Potter, a bloody army officer. Ron reckoned, as he shifted in the large and rather comfortable bed, that he never expected to be the secret lover of Captain Potter either. 

It had all happened so fast... The Captain seeing him wearing his ex-lover's fancy dress seemed to have been the tipping point. Ron'd never intended for things to go this far between him and Captain Potter. He never wanted for the cruel things that the rich pureblood folk said in hushed whispers to come true, though it ended up being all that Ron wanted. How could it not be? Potter was handsome with his wild dark hair, exotic green eyes, and his olive skin would shine with sweat in the sun while the Captain was busy reaping the fields. His Master had been nothing but kind to him since the day they met. Potter'd rescued him from being beaten to death and given him a position. Potter had bought Ron his own cloak! Deep red and warm. He'd never owned a cloak before. 

The bed rustled and Potter stretched his arms and toes. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Ron went an embarrassing shade of red. "Very well, Captain."

A deep frown crossed Potter's face. It bothered Ron that his Master seemed sad. "I think that is a bit too formal for us, isn't it?"

Ron bit his lip. He'd heard of stories... servants who slept with this masters and cast aside the next night. Ron didn't want to become one of them. Those servants often ended up using their bodies for the pleasure of others in the gambling parlors.

"I dunno, Sir. I dunno--. Why me? You could have anyone in Cornwall that you wanted. You could go back to your old lover but--"

Potter's reaction was quick and immediate. He straddled Ron's long legs, essentially preventing his escape. Captain Potter cradled Ron's face in his palms, letting their foreheads touch. His voice was low and husky as he spoke, "You're Ron Weasley. God broke the mould when he made you. If I could I would marry you in his house this very day."

"You don't mean that."

Potter pressed a brief kiss to Ron's chapped lips. "You mustn't see me as your Master any longer in private, Ron. I would prefer it if you started to call me by my birth name. I would like us to be equals... even if it can only be in the sanctuary of this room. Do you agree?"

It was astonishing to Ron that Capt-- Harry was not commanding him but asking for his permission. Perhaps this situation between them could work out.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
